Anko Amatsuki
Anko Amatsuki (鮟鱇 天月, Amatsuki Anko) is an Excavado who was formerly aligned with the Collective Vices, before aiding their enemies by providing them information pivotal in the rescue of Akiye, at which point she went off the grid. In the intervening years she became a teacher at Grat High School and later the university in Grat, having seemingly accepted help from Kenji Hiroshi in incorporating herself into the life of a via one of his . She was the teacher of Garrett Sheppard, Lloyd, Randy Jones and May. Following the Collapse she returned to the world-stage after being tracked down by Riki Nagakura, and subsequently joined the Six Directions as one of their top researchers. In this role she became the leader of Kigyōrengō (企業連合, Syndicate), with Kawazu as her second-in-command. Appearance Anko possesses wild dark pink-coloured hair, brown eyes, and sharp facial features.Meeting the Reigai Riki once remarked that she constantly looked like "someone had just drowned her puppy", noting that she was near-constantly scowling all-the-time.Brotherly Affection Her outfit of choice through Part II was a tan tunic over a short-sleeved black shirt, a pair of tight-fitting black shorts, and a pair of black sandals. In addition to this she often wore a black hat with bandages on the side, resulting in her fringe and bangs protruding from beneath. Per the beginning of Part IV Anko, upon being tracked down by Riki, was noted by the latter to have matured, though he ended up being hit by her when he remarked that her flat-chest had seen little improvement over the last sixteen years. Anko's clothing reflected her change in circumstance as a university teacher: she wore a black suit, a pair of dress trousers, and a white under-shirt; in addition she always wore her trademark hat.Second Battle of Grat Upon leaving her teaching role and joining up with the Six Directions she donned a pair of tit-fitting black shorts and a white shirt, whilst maintaining her old hat. Personality Anko, throughout the early parts of the series, was antagonistic towards Kentaro and his friends, and viewed Itazura Kori and his friends with the same level of disdain; she would often employ devious schemes and stratagems in an attempt to kill these individuals, but never met with any success.Soul Society arc: Exploration Most of the time she hunted the latter individuals because she was ordered to by her adoptive father, Bansui Amatsuki, carrying them out without question. When she began receiving orders from a mysterious man clad in black however she had a change-of-heart, though she still ended up attacking Riki Nagakura and Rozeluxe Meitzen regardless. Towards the end of Part II she ended up providing vital information regarding Akiye which proved instrumental in her rescue, subsequently going off-the-grid with help from Kenji Hiroshi, though not before partaking in an intense affair with Riki. The intervening years seemed to have mellowed her considerably. She was first a teacher at Grat Highschool and then took up a position at the university in Grat, where she taught Garrett Sheppard, Lloyd, Randy Jones and May. She seemingly preferred her new peaceful existence over that of her old life, and was quick to admonish those who shattered her peace.Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction Upon meeting her again Riki remarked on her new maturity but she ended up striking him when he brokered the subject of her flat-chest, though prior to this she actually went out of her way to ensure his survival after being left near-death escaping the Soul Society; notably telling him not to die like this. History Anko was born to a vassal of the during the clans stewardship under the corrupt . She was the younger sister of Marisa. The Kasumiōji where a noble family of the Soul Society with power and prestige second only to the likes of the Kuchiki clan, though Anko was raised not as a noble lady at court but primarily as a spy to serve the clans secret agenda. She was trained jointly by , who led the assassins employed by the Kasumiōji clan up until his death during the so-called , and by Blake Shihōin, who was a high-ranking operative of the Onmitsukidō. In her public role, which saw her play the part of a noble young lady, Anko came to the attention of Anika Shihōin, who had her son, Sojiro Kori, befriend her. Anika had been investigating the Kasumiōji for a long time and used Anko as a means of planting her own eyes-and-ears inside the clan. Anko eventually discovered Anika and Sojiro's purpose and reported her findings to Kumoi. During the Kasumiōji Conspiracy incident Anko, who was en-route to the to engage the Substitute Shinigami and his friends as per her orders, was the unfortunate victim of a incident that was prearranged by Shūsuke Amagai to help thin out the force engaging Ichigo. Anko ended up cut off from her fellow assassins and roamed the . Anko wandered for a time, well-aware that her chances of survival or rescue where slim, and resigned herself to death. Rather than wait for the Kōtotsu to kill her she decides to end things on her own terms and prepares to commit suicide. Before she can carry through with the act however she is forcibly transported into a room where she is greeted by an elderly man who introduces himself as Bansui Amatsuki. He welcomes her to what he calls the "Lanes Between" and states that he does not like seeing such talent snuffed out early. He extends his hand to her and suggest she join him, noting that her choices are somewhat lacking. Anko corrects him, claiming she has no choice, and ultimately agrees to Bansui's offer. Bansui urges her to make herself at home, though Anko wants to know why he saved her. Bansui states that he needs someone well-versed in stealth and espionage, further claiming that she will be well compensated for her work. He then asks her if she has ever heard of " ". Over the next few years Anko aided in Bansui's racial research and used her talents to kidnap and transport subjects for use in Bansui's experiments. The duo would eventually cross paths with Kagura, who was working on a similar agenda. The three joined forces to advance their research. Anko, however, grew doubtful. Whilst happy to take orders from Bansui, whom Anko had come to view as a father-figure, she was hesitant to take orders from Kagura, whose stance was far more radical than even the Kasumiōji's had been. Kagura's right-hand Jimi suspected her of this and injected her with a serum which made her compliant, before experimenting on her for unknown reasons. Her memories of the event where later erased by Kagura. Anko, joined by Jimi and Rosa, ambushed Shigeru and Teruo Yūdai, whilst blaming Averian for the attack to distract the Gotei 13. Whilst the brothers fought Kagura's henchman in a pitched battle, Anko utilized her flute to render them unconscious. Shigeru was exposed to a new and highly experimental form of Hollowfication serum, resulting in the creation of the first Excavado, whilst Teruo was exposed to a different serum, resulting in his adoption of a number of animal-like abilities. Anko then altered the brother's memories of events to cement the lie that Averian was responsible, before releasing them. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Reigai *Meeting the Crew: The Serenity Dragonforce arc Part II *Eventual Breakthrough Soul Society arc *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification Final clash arc *Challenging the Vices Saga Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Blank Period *Revisiting the Past *Before Awakening *Garrett's Awakening Escalvos arc Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 28: Grat Runs Red Peri-Collapse Events *Brotherly Affection (mentioned) *Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction The Rising arc *Birth of the Grat cell Braving the Waves arc *Recruitment Drive Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed Equipment *'Flute:' Anko carries a specialized flute whether she is in her spirit form or which, when played, possesses a number of abilities depending on the tune played and pitch used. :*'Control tune:' During the Second Battle of Grat Anko, despite being inside her Gigai at the time, took control of a large number of Hollow and forced them to attack one another until only one remained. She then forced this Hollow to commit suicide. :*' :' Anko, using her flute, can produce a Garganta-like portal to travel quickly around the . She was fit to take Riki from Grat to Hama Town in mere minutes. *'Chosūsō' (貯水槽, Water tank): a tank that was originally hidden in Anko's university office. It is designed to treat injuries, though not to the extent that it would have saved Riki Nagakura's life after The Collapse, whom Anko instead took to Ayumi Satonaka. It enabled both Garrett Sheppard, who suffered extreme exhaustion and middling injury, and May, who received grievous injuries from Ichiro, to make full recoveries.Tiffany's Flashback Inventions *'Bakkōtō:' Having studied under Bansui, not to mention having previously allied herself with the , Anko is particularly knowledgeable regarding Bakkōtō. Alongside her sister she successfully modified Vamp's Bakkōtō for use by Garrett Sheppard, which was noted to be closer in function to a Zanpakutō than an actual Bakkōtō. Kusaka would later reveal that Anko had actually turned the blade into a fully functional Asauchi; one that would slowly draw out Garrett's latent Shinigami abilities. *' :' Following the Collapse Anko, after studying the old Hollow-killing Sword (虚殺剣, Kyozatsu Tsurugi) which had been in the possession of Shiju Shūdō and formerly wielded by the latter's deceased teacher, finally succeeded in forging her first Asauchi (浅打, Shallow Hit). She told Kentaro she did this using a number of detailed notes left behind by Kenji. Every new recruit to the Six Directions who do not possess a Zanpakutō of their own receive one from Anko. *'Spirit Inhibiting Drug:' Technology based on the same gaseous drug used by Sakata during the Quincy invasion of Soul Society and reverse-engineered by Anko for her personal use. It temporarily cuts one off from their spiritual powers, forcing them to fight based on technique and skill alone. *'Bankai Capturing Device:' Technology reverse-engineered by Anko. It uses the glove once created by Kentaro Hiroshi for use by Ryan Kuchiki to reclaim his stolen from Siegfried Adler as a base. It takes the form of a black fingerless glove with a blue-coloured circular design on the back, and can be used to temporarily ensnare and utilize an opponent's Bankai. *'Kishi-Reishi Conversion Device:' One of Anko's more potent research projects created using Ayumi's passive absorption ability as a base. She has conceived of a wrist-mounted device -- similar in appearance to a watch -- capable of converting into . Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Anko's unique talents where nurtured by her adopted father and mentor Bansui Amatsuki, who is himself a highly adept, if controversial, scientist and inventor. She was fit to make a comfortable living in the World of the Living as a teacher at the Grat University. However, her truest skills lie in the scientific fields, particularly the finer details of forbidden racial research. *'Masterful Scientist & Investor:' Anko's talents where nurtured by Bansui from a young age and she was encouraged to tinker and experiment to her own heart was content, and is thus capable of assembling new technologies or completely retooling old ones in a remarkably short time. Upon her return following the Collapse her talents served to drastically close the technological gap between the Six Directions and the Gotei Remnant, particularly with her successful forging of new Zanpakutō. Notably she was capable of creating a device based on the 's for use by Shinigami. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' Although she failed to kill Kentaro and his friends during their many meetings Anko successfully manipulated them into numerous dangerous situations, all with little trouble. : Anko was fit to clash with the likes of Kentaro, Riki, Rozeluxe and Itazura during the First Spiritual War, indicating high levels of spiritual power. Riki once claimed that it took the combined efforts of Naibu Shizuka and Ashido Kanō, both experienced Captain-class individuals, to drive her and Gengetsu away. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control:' Anko is capable of directing her reiatsu as sound-based effects using her flute as a medium, with abilities depending on the tune she plays and the pitch used. She was notably able to take direct control of Hollow and turn them against one another. Enhanced Strength: Anko possesses quite the degree of raw physical strength. She was capable of kicking Riki hard enough in his wolf form to crack bone and send him flying through the forest. Enhanced Speed: Anko, despite never being shown using high-speed movement techniques, has repeatedly kept pace with experienced individuals. She was able to react to Riki's wolf-form and react to Rozeluxe's attacks with little trouble, whilst attacking from unpredictable angles. Zanjutsu: Although not her most preferred form of combat Anko was nevertheless capable of clashing with Rozeluxe Meitzen. Hakuda: Anko's favoured form of combat other than using her flute is Hakuda. Her skills enabled her to contend with the likes of Riki and eventually overpower him, almost breaking his back whilst in wolf-form. Hollowfication Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Characters Category:Female